Harry Potter and Fate's Course
by Shaded Frost
Summary: “No, you twit, we’re going to allow them to unleash whomever this Fate is upon this world, even though we’ve overcome his plans for the past six years.” It was obvious Harry was becoming annoyed with Ron, but only slightly. (Excerpt from Prologue)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any characters, apart from Amy, Erin, and Alexis. _

Please keep in mind that this is a prologue! Thanks!

****

* * *

**-------Prologue--------**

"Honestly, Ron, it wasn't even that big!"

"Yes it was! Didn't you see the spider, Harry? It was nearly as large as my foot!"

"Er..Yeah" Harry grumbled; he'd rather not be the center of their mindless bickering at the moment. Instead, his attention was focused purely on the scene before him, one he had not expected to uncover on this 'rescue' trek of theirs. Harry Potter had not expected to stumble upon a Death Eater rally, (as the scene seemed to muse), when he had woken his comrades to chase after Loo-Luna Lovegood in the Forbidden Forest. No, he had expected everything, but this. The sea of black spanning for what seemed miles intimidated him well enough, but the icy, snake-like voice that ever so often rang through the air shot shivers through his spine. Yet, at the same time, pure disdain was boiling with him, covering him with its thick salve; making him hot to touch. His emerald eyes that held a calm, cool demeanor just moments before had seemingly shattered, becoming replaced in an instance with dark green orbs of emotionless matter. Memories of previous years cleaved in two by Voldemort poured into his vision, causing his mind to have to sift through them quickly so he might remain conscious. Just t hen, silence met his ears. Perhaps Ron and Hermione had finally ceased their dispute? Yes, they had. He glanced on either side of him, pleased to find they had been coherent enough throughout their fight of their surroundings to notice the ocean of darkness lying within the clearing before them. Harry smirked ever slightly, but then remembered the problem at hand. What were so many Death Eaters doing so close to the castle? It was preposterous, truly. And it didn't take long for Hermione to address this. "What on earth, _are_ they doing?" She stated most blatantly, her mouth forming an _O_. Ron, rather out of character-like, remained silent. But it was obvious that fear haunted him, for he began to shiver with fright. Hermione broke the silence with, "We have to get Dumbledore. Come on, both-" But, Harry interjected. "Shush, Voldemort is saying something." Ron trembled at the pronunciation of the Dark Lords name, but said nothing. In the distance, Voldemort's grotesque vocals rang, "The three know nothing as to whom they truly are. Do not reveal anything to them; only tell Fate after Wisdom and Peace have been destroyed. By that time, she won't be able to contain her spirit any longer...Then, I shall cast upon her my guidance, with which she will use to overcome Potter. Now, go, my minions, and serve me well. Do not rest until both Lehitriat's and Athena's blood have been spilt. "A cry of uncertainty fled the lips of a Death Eater in the form of, "How do we know which is Fate?" "Fool!" The Dark Lord responded, coming upon the sheepish Death Eater maliciously. "The one who is ready to fight shall be Fate, whereas the one who does not speak is Peace, just as the one who protests logically is Wisdom. Do I make myself clear?" His words rolled from him with sharp tones, indicating he was not happy with his follower's stupidity. "Yes," The young man replied, his voice cracking in the slightest. "Good. Now, flee." In a wisp of smoke, Voldemort's silhouette was gone. Harry's eyes narrowed upon this act, whereas Ron found his voice. "Should we follow them?" "No, you twit, we're going to allow them to unleash whomever this Fate is upon this world, even though we've overcome his plans for the past six years." It was obvious Harry was becoming annoyed with Ron, but only slightly. The black-haired boy strode forwards, just as Hermione shot out a hand to his collar and drug him back. "Firstly, we _ought_ to go and tell Dumbledore. But, knowing the both of you, you'd rather go gallivanting all around the world before doing such. So, we should _at least _disguise ourselves." With a flick of her wand, she was garbed in a pitch black cloak, her face seemingly nothing but tangible darkness. Harry cast an analytical gaze all about her as she pointed her wand at both he and Ron, surprised the next instant to find he too, was covered in black. He craned his neck so he could glance at Ron, but it was no use, he blended in with the forest too well. "Ron, you there?" He inquired to nothingness, his hand jabbing in front of him with great force, only to be blocked by another force. "Yes, Harry." He groaned. Then, the emerald-eyed lad turned so he could properly view the Death Eaters; it seemed they were about to set off.


	2. Chapter 1: Fire and Darkness

**Disclaimer: **_I only wish I owned Harry Potter._

**Rating:**_PG_

_Please Review!_

* * *

Dusk swept over the groggy sky, splitting the once clear blue in half and causing it to bleed in an array of oranges and reds. Night would soon fall, stirring most so they may either gather in family tradition or ready themselves for sleep. For four teenage girls, however, the fun was just beginning. At precisely eight' o' clock, (and not a minute later!), the girls crept slowly up the highly-inclined hill. Their plans had been slightly altered when told to their parents: Oh, we're just going to climb the hill and then run around the old track behind Lincoln, Mom, Dad. We'll probably play tag and such, but nothing too loud. This was, of course, a nearly complete lie. As the girls crept up the hill, they soon found themselves just feet from the steps of the old Lincoln Middle School. The most hesitant of the four halted her footsteps when they reached the steps, and tilted her blonde adorned head upwards so she could survey the school carefully. "C'mon, Amy, we need to get into the courtyard before dark." Muttered a brunette, who was a great deal taller than Amy. The blonde bit her lip and gnawed on it for a few moments. "I don't know guys..I..I mean, well..What if we're caught? We could get in serious trouble..If they see the smoke.." Amy trailed, trying to weigh the outcomes. "Oh, do grow up." Muttered another blonde, who yanked Amy by the elbow and began dragging the girl up the stair. "Sheridan, quit. I just, I'm unsure..I.." Sheridan rolled her eyes and stopped. The brunette just then decided to intervene. "Well, you can stay out here by yourself, then." She said, a mischievous grin playing upon her lips. Slowly, the brunette edged behind Amy. "Or, we'll take you by force." She whispered maniacally, scooping Amy up and over her shoulder. "Lexi! Put..Put me down!" Lexi merely grinned and trotted up the steps towards the school. Meanwhile, the fourth member of the party merely eye-balled the dusty, unsteady looking school with great intensity. She didn't seem all too keen on the idea of going anywhere near the school herself.

Half an hour later, night had grasped the sky with a great ferocity and shaken all color from it. This only accomplished putting Amy more on edge than ever before. "It's so dark in here." She half-whispered, hesitantly glancing about. Her eyes fell upon a rather peculiarly shaped stump, but such was not what she viewed it as. She let out a small little gasp, and then realized its true identity. The three other girls eyed her curiously, but then returned to their activities. Sheridan was busy trying to light the end of a twig so she could write on the school walls, whereas Lexi was busy trying to start a fire on top of cinderblocks, just as Erin (the analytical one) was wandering around the courtyard, meticulously viewing the random graffiti. "We should leave," Erin muttered, walking slowly back over to where Amy was crouching next to Lexi's wannabe fire. "Party pooper," Lexi retorted, jabbing the small twigs she had gathered with one of their kin. A slightly muffled sigh erupted from Sheridan in protest. "We're here, let's stay here," The girl said, annoyance ranking high in her voice. "Guys, it _is _pretty dark..," Amy began; unfortunately, she wasn't allowed to finish before Sheridan and Lexi interjected. "So," They chimed in unison. A heavy sigh was expelled for Amy. "It's not just about getting in trouble, guys..I feel..funny," Amy stated, her façade stained with puzzlement. "Yeah, well, you look funny, too, and we aren't complaini-" The glare Lexi received during her fragment of a playful insult from Amy silenced her. "Not the same." Amy said curtly. "Besides, it is more of an instinct, really." Sheridan turned fom her drawing and pursed her lips, furrowing her eyebrows at the same time. Erin just then began to wander form the group, and the light. During a spark of fear, Amy leapt up and bolted after Erin, grasping her arm. "Let's go," Erin whispered, slowly climbing the stairs that lead to the track.

When Amy and Erin reached the top landing of the stairs, they were dead set on leaving their friends behind to toy with fire. Amy had finally let go of Erin's arm, (much to Erin's enjoyment), and was now cantering down the yellow-lined track. The blonde glanced up at the black sky for just a single moment, the first star of the night shining with brilliance. Amy halted in awe. "Look, Erin," She said with simplicity, her hand pointing towards the star. In response, Erin did not utter a single word. Instead, she found herself holding Amy's arm with great ferocity. "Amy," She murmured, "you look." The blonde cocked her head to the side, bewilderment flooding through her. She took a deep breath and counted silently to herself, "1..2..3.." Amy whirled around, her eyes instantly following Erin's outstretched hand. The sky was not its normal navy blue black. Instead, it was pure darkness. A distant rustle could suddenly be heard, along with a fluttering of some kind. Amy strained her eyes, trying to make out what was causing the fluttering noise, and what exactly was pervading the sky. "Erin," She whispered, her throat constricted. "It's coming towards us."

* * *

Just a slight cliffhanger - - Shaded


	3. Chapter 2: Black Fairy Tales

**Disclaimer: **_I truly love it here, but if I owned Harry Potter /why/ on earth would I be writing them on here? I own nothing. Dx_

**Rating:** _G_

**Revised Version** _#2_

* * *

"No, you think?" Erin called sarcastically. Amy muttered something beneath her breath and then brushed off Erin's phrase. She truly needn't be worrying of such folly, for something much greater was about to happen. Of this she was sure.

Meanwhile in the courtyard, Lexi and Sheridan were beginning to grow uncomfortable themselves. Fortunately enough for them, the school had more than one floor, thus blocking their view of the sky. Had they seen it, they would have most certainly uttered demur.

Lexi stood up in a huff and then bent so she could blow out her miniscule fire. "Sheridan," Lexi murmured, her eyes drifting in all directions, "let's go check on them…I feel…funny." A snort erupted from Sheridan, who promptly turned about and faced Lexi. The blonde may have been nearly five inches shorter than Lexi, but she could still give a good scare. "If they want to be babies, let them, alright? They wanted to come here, and we're here. Let them have fun hiding from the dark." The girl glared up at Lexi, but Lexi didn't budge. "They're our friends. And whether you like it or not, I'm going to go check on them." Sheridan hardened her glare and presumably was set on staying alone. Such was, however, until Lexi disappeared up the stairs.

Amy swallowed hard as both she and Erin locked their gaze upon the black mass. With every passing second, the darkness grew closer. With every passing second, their fate only grew more grave.

When Lexi rounded the corner, she was surprised to find her two friends standing stock-still upon the track. She figured they would already be halfway down the hill, their minds dead set on returning to her home. The girl was even more surprised when they didn't notice her approach. "Amy, Erin why are you both goggling at the sky as if it is that new British im-" Lexi's words became slaughtered by her friends' monotonous silence. "Amy, Erin!" She shouted, her voice slightly shaky. "Hello?" She called, walking towards them with learned caution. It was not until she waved an outstretched hand before Erin's eyes did she receive any response. Erin shook slightly at Lexi's abrupt appearance, but uttered no demur. Amy, however, barely had the chance to muffle a small scream. "Lexi!" The blonde exclaimed, "don't sneak up on me like-" "Look," Erin interjected, her head nodding towards the sky. Her nod was misplaced, however. The black figures were now fluttering directly above them.

"No," Amy said quietly, "look above us." Lexi's head shot upwards, her forest-colored eyes widening in shock. None of the three girls would have been surprised if their heartbeats were so loud that the silhouettes above reported they had heard a distant drumming.

Just then, the figures began to descend, their cloaks billowing all about them. Amy's eyes widened in bewilderment, shock, and, surprisingly enough, awe. Erin's lips were pursed in disbelief, but amusement rang like a distant bell within her eyes. Lexi was seemingly frozen with her neck craned straight up, watching the black figures' approach. It was only Sheridan's sudden appearance which broke all of their trances. "Can we go back into..my god." She finished her last words breathlessly, as if she had been running a dash on the very track all those years ago when it was alive. "What, who?" Sheridan couldn't quite seem to queue any words together; thus, silence engulfed the four girls. But this silence was only temporary. The black figures had now fully descended, hundreds of them touching their feet to the spacious ground below. Cackles of malicious laughter erupted from the hooded crowd, revealing their intentions to not be amicable.

"Who are you?" Amy called urgently, stepping from the tightly gathered throng the girls had formed. "Why are you here!" Some of those hooded merely chuckled, whilst others shook their heads. The ring leader, as Amy presumed, stepped forwards. "For you, sweet." These three words struck Amy in a most curious manner. "Me?…But.. But what could you possibly want from me!… Who are you? You'll never take me.." Erin stepped beside the blonde just then, causing the throng to shrink one. "Why have you come?" The girl demanded firmly; her cool, clear eyes surveyed the crowd with a ferocity yet unknown to Amy. "Tell us, now." Erin continued, her short body taking on an edge of formidability. Chuckles were heard from the back-most of the crowd, but nothing else resonated from them. Instead, the ring leader merely shot one of his pearly white hands into the pockets of his cloak, grasped something, and then pointed it at the girls with great fervor. It was long and thin, made of wood, too, as Amy perceived. It was eloquently carved, as if it were a precious child. Any outsider could see the intricate carvings which lined its slender point from a great distance. Anyone would be able to tell it held power, and it was important. Despite it's looming presence, Amy still dared to step forwards, each step drawing her closer to danger. "Set that down." She half-whispered, her courage slowly draining. "Me? Listen to a muggle? I think not." The leader chuckled softly, though Amy was close enough that she could hear it. And when this simple sound reached her ears, it sent chills up her spine. The low, cool cackle ceased abruptly, however, for the ring leader of the band of weirdoes had fallen over, his face shoved into the ground menacingly. This sudden act stirred the crowd, and also caused a few shrieks to pass through many of their lips. Two others approached the leader and turned him over. "He's been _stupefied._" The man resolved, a curious tone clinging to his voice. This was all too much for Amy. "Excuse me, did you say _stupefied?_ I don't believe that's a wo-" Her sentence was cut off by the sudden fall of five more cloaked people. Lexi then decided to step forwards, closely shadowed by Sheridan. It was Sheridan who mustered the courage to speak, however. "What's going on?" She asked hurriedly, creeping ever so close to Amy's side. Erin, enthralled by the sudden cut in the hooded ones' forces stepped forwards diligently, crossing Amy's path and then continuing until she was just inches from the leader's (what she thought to be) lifeless body. "Curious." She stated placidly, her eyes unmoving from the figure. That was, at least, until nine more cloaked figures mysteriously feel to the earth earning brown and green smudges upon their faces, (and for those who had collected upon the track, a good deal of scrapes). The remaining figures then became angry, the girls supposed, for they all were no pointing…_twigs_…at them. All at once they raised their 'twigs' and began to shout, "_STU_-"( Amy, Erin, Lexi, and Sheridan all arched an eyebrow at the word, wondering how the others planned to heart them by yelling various nonsense words.) But the cloaked one's words were slaughtered heavily by three younger voices, who were obviously slightly faster than the mob of black. "_FY_!" The three finished, causing red bolts of light (to the girls, such resembled lightning) to ricochet throughout the crowd, knocking nearly all of the dark force to the ground. Those who remained turned upon their heels, 'twigs' raised and poised to attack. The shortest of the three defiant ones allowed a small bit of laughter to escape from their lips, it's higher-tone identifying her as female. She raised her own 'twig' just then and waved it, muttering something barely audible to the girls' ears. The girls didn't care to notice, however, for they (well, they as in Sheridan, Amy, and Lexi) were occupied with gawking at the whole scene, their eyes wide in both shock, amusement, and terror. Such was why they didn't care to notice when the rest of the cloaked figures had fallen, save for the three who had betrayed the rest.

Rather oddly, it was Lexi who found her voice. "Um, Thanks." The brunette muttered uncomfortably, shuffling forwards in the slightest bit. At this action, the three cloaked ones began to stride towards them. It was then Erin was able to give them a full evaluation. The one to the left was a hair taller than the other two, but he was rather lanky and walked as if he hadn't quite gotten used to his long legs yet; whereas the one in the middle strode stiffly, as if head had been expecting more from the fight; the on to the left, who had taken out nearly seven cloaked beings by herself at once was walking with her hooded head held high, as if she owned the track. Erin immediately took a disliking towards the girl.

The three soon found themselves a mere two feet from the girls. "You are most welcome, of course." The girl of the trio proclaimed, a heavy British accent tainting her words. "Only thing we could do, really, considering they wanted to kill, well, actually that would come later-stun you." Puzzlement masked Amy's façade as the girl continued to speak, much more interested in finding out who the trio was then thanking them for their acts. "Who are you?" She asked rather abruptly, reaching a hand up to the girl's hood. The girl rose her own hand and batted at Amy's before removing the hood herself. "I'm Hermione Granger..and these two," She continued, annoyance painting the words 'these two' heavily, "are Harry and Ron." Just the mention of their names struck the girls dumbfounded. "_Hermione_, _Harry_, and _Ron…THE Hermione, Harry and Ron!_" Amy rudely questioned, her pupils decreasing in size. Ron then flipped down his own hood, revealing a rather short, unruly mop of red hair. "Bloody hell, Harry, I know you're famous and all in the wizarding world, but honestly.._Here,_ too?" The gangly one interjected, his head turned towards the one who had remained silent. "Where are we anyways?" None of the girls cared to really answer, for at that moment they all nearly pounced upon the remaining hooded boy, removing his hood with a great ferocity. When Harry was 'unmasked', the girls stood back in awe. The jet black hair was unruly, and refused to lay flat. His piercing, deep, dull eyes were more than recognizable. They had no choice but to believe the girl.

It was Amy who found her voice first. "This all must be a very rash dream…You can't be-" The boy found the words for himself. "Harry Potter…And this isn't a dream-at least, I don't think…Most of my dreams involve…" He rambled off topic, and then decided he ought to stop before revealing anything to the strangers. "We came here to protect you Fate." His eyes were dead-locked upon Amy, addressing her as Fate. She didn't quite figure this was directed at her, however, so she merely became annoyed and said, "What are you talking about? I'm Amy, that's Lexi," She jabbed her thumb behind her at the tall brunette, "she's Erin, and Sheridan is by Lexi. No one here is this…_Fate_." The blonde finished, motioning towards the girl beside her and then the girl beside Lexi. "You, Amy, are Fate." Hermione's response was rather curt; Amy caught the idea that she was becoming annoyed with their ignorance on the subject. "And Lexi Peace, and Erin Wisdom." Ron shot Hermione a sidelong glance as if to ask, 'How do you know?' Hermione retorted with a playful smile and then looked away from the redhead. "Wait," Harry muttered, turning to Hermione. "Wasn't there only supposed to be three?" Hermione nodded curiously, her bushy hair unmoving. "Supposed to be three, _what?_" Erin questioned, her cool, gray eyes in narrow slits. A sigh was expulsed from Ron, who decided to take on the job of explaining. "Well, we were in the forest and You-Know-Who was rallying some sort of..party..to come and capture , what was it again…Destiny, or something..?" the red-headed boy looked rather confused as he turned his eyes upon Hermione. Hermione brushed this glance off and offered, (with a great amount of annoyance), "As I stated _before: _The three of you are _Fate, Wisdom, and Peace._ Lord Voldemort- Oh, don't be so rash, Ron, it's just a name- was planning to capture you three to use against Harry. How and why, we don't know." Amy didn't seem to be listening thoroughly, for she had taken to tracing Harry's scare with her lithe finger. "You really are Harry Potter, aren't you?" Harry shrugged, though his eyes never left her finger, an odd look glinting within them. Hermione seemingly caught on to how uncomfortable Harry was, for she batted Amy's hand away. _Great, more children for me to keep in line._ The bushy-haired girl thought resentfully, her lips pursed. "So, now what?" Amy questioned, her deep emerald eyes hardened towards Hermione. "Well, you'll have to come with us, you realize..And we'll speak with Dumbledore, he'll know what to-" "Where are we, anyways?" Ron suddenly muttered aloud, his words interrupting Hermione. "Ron, honestly, do you think you could control your outbursts until _after _I'm done speaking! Honestly, why are you so rude!" " Me? Rude! You're always the one who.." Their words faded as Ron and Hermione began to traipse slowly away. Lexi, for some odd reason, seemed to notice this (and care) much more than the other three. Sheridan caught Lexi gazing after them, suspicion running deep within her face. "Lexi? Yoo-hoo?" She questioned, waving her left hand in front of the brunette's face. Lexi refused to respond, though.

Amy swallowed just then hard and flicked her eyes to Harry, but remained silent. Perceptively, Erin cocked one of her dark, thin eyebrows and stepped even closer to Harry. Her misty gray eyes bore into the poor fellow as if he were Voldemort himself. "We have to go with you?" Her question was icy, as if the idea was incredulous. "Our parents, they'll-" "Freak. But that doesn't matter! If Voldy-pants is out to get us we know there's trouble. We need to go into hiding or something." Lexi finished for her, stepping abruptly to her side.

"And, honestly, you guys are only a fairy-tale, why should we trust-"

"From all we've seen tonight, Erin, what is there to possibly not believe?"

Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he viewed the slight verbal spar between Lexi and Erin. "What! We aren't Fairy tales." He said objectively, his wild hair stirring because of a passing breeze. "Actually, in our world-which you can tell Ron is America-you, Hermione, Ron, Voldemort…you're all in books. To us, you are no more real than Luna's Crumple-Horned Snorcacks." Amy explained, twisting two clumps of her blonde hair in some fashion of a braid. "It's all quite odd to us…" A frown traced her heart-shaped face, as if she needed a few moments to weigh reality with fantasy. Harry sighed heavily, shaking his head and locking his eyes on the ground. "Look," He interjected, running a hand through his jet black, messy hair, "you have to come with us. If you don't, _he'll _try and take you again. We can't let that happen." Amy's eyes met Harry's for a single second; in that moment he knew she agreed with him. At the exchange of glances between the two, Erin's eyes became ablaze. She cast a sidelong glance to Lexi, who was busy looking elsewhere. Then, her lips parted as if to object, but Amy decided to intervene. "We understand. We'll go." Amy muttered, shifting uncomfortably and raising her eyes to Harry's once more. "But we won't hide it out."

* * *

_Please review!_ -Shaded 


	4. Chapter 3: Jackasses Are Hermione's Frie...

**Disclaimer: **_Is this necessary? I own NOTHING! Except the plot, Sheridan, Amy, Alexis (Lexi), and Erin!_

**Rating: **_PG-13; Minor language._

**FYI:** _Sorry it took so long to update, school has been a butt. Also, I think this is quite a boring chapter. xD _

* * *

Their departure to the wizarding world was delayed quite considerably; for, Erin had decided it was rather unsafe to mount and ride invisible, vampiric-looking, horse-like creatures called _Thestrals_. With a huff of frustration Hermione stiffly strode towards Erin, whose arms were folded and whose eyes were glazed over with the air of 'No.' "Look," Hermione spat, "you either get on or go home. We're not waiting any longer for you to give up your damn jackass routine!" At the tone of the curse, Erin's mouth dropped defensively, unable to believe the words that were just shot at _her. _The dirty blonde dug her fingernails into her own skin, releasing her anger just slightly. "Well excuse me." She retorted, eyes narrow and disgusted. "What will it be, then?" The bushy-haired girl inquired hurriedly, tapping her foot on the wet, soft, green grass of the football field. At this Erin could not find a response; she was too dumbfounded by the idea of anyone saying any such thing to her.

Meanwhile, Amy had seated herself quite uniformly atop the invisible mass of a Thestral. She had needed a few guidance tips from Harry to locate the beast, but after she was situated, she seemed like a pro. Harry glanced up at her as she sat atop the leathery-black 'thing', wondering how she, as a muggle, was so accepting of the idea. _Perhaps, in the books, they mention Thestrals as well.._He thought timidly, shrugging off half of the idea. The other half he clung to, wishing to learn much more on the subject.

"Amy, who writes the..'books'..that I am in?" He inquired timidly, casting his gaze upon her once more. Awkwardly, Amy shifted in her seat so both of her legs were on the right side of the Thestral, where she could face Harry. She bit her lip for a few moments before deciding to answer. Harry off-handedly noticed she did this when she was thinking. "J.K. Rowling." She offered, her head swaying to the left, an action which caused her shoulder-length blonde hair to follow suit. "What are they titled?" Harry's tones were slightly bolder upon this question, anticipation of the answer ablaze within his dull eyes.

"Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone..That one is about your first year at Hogwarts.."

"She wrote one for each year?"

"Yes, and she isn't finished, you know…The book about your sixth year is coming out July 16.."

Harry interrupted Amy's aimless thoughts at the mention of his sixth year. "Term began just two weeks ago." His black eyebrows fell into the twisted knot that was confusion, his emerald green eyes trailing away from Amy.

"Amy!" Lexi suddenly shouted, her calling of the blonde interrupted by giggles of happiness. "Look at this!" She exclaimed. The blonde arched her left eyebrow and turned around in a complete circle, unable to locate her brunette friend. "Wha?" She said inaudibly, a quizzical look of confusion blatant upon her face. "Up here!" Lexi called, her voice dropping to Amy's ears from above her. Instantly, Amy's head shot straight upwards, half expecting more darkly-cloaked figures to be obstructing her view of the sky. Instead, there was Lexi, floating upon an invisible horse, her arms wrapped tightly around Ron's waist. Ron beamed excitedly as he heard Lexi fall into a fit of laughter, sensing the large grin on her face.

"Ron, if I recall correctly, at the end last year you were quite afraid of Thestrals!" Amy yelled, laughter expelling itself from her. "I was not! And, and…How would you know?" Ron replied hotly, his cheeks flushing a light crimson. Harry chuckled at Ron's words, unable to see Ron's embarrassment, but able to sense it. "We're fairy tale characters, remember? They know everything about us." Lexi then whispered something to Ron that Amy couldn't quite make out. The red-haired boy seemed slightly resentful to the idea, but then his features softened, and he scooted backwards on the Thestral's back. A large grin then broke free upon Lexi's face. With great precision, the girl transferred herself from behind Ron to promptly in front of him. Then, she seemed to cling to some part of the Thestral and began to steer it in all sorts of directions.

"Ron!" Hermione fumed, her eyes widened with shock at the scene she just barely noticed within the sky. Hermione's sudden outburst only aroused a fit of giggles from Amy and Lexi, for they knew exactly why she had done such. Harry and Ron, however, seemed completely lost. "Someone could see you!" Hermione added hesitantly, her eyes falling upon the girls. They narrowed just slightly and then fell back to normal. The girl was regaining her composure. "If you guys have time to play around, you have time to get 'Erin' on a Thestral. And you'd better do it soon, because if we aren't back by daylight, someone will notice we were gone." With this last comment, Hermione upturned her nose and mounted her own steed.

Lexi sighed heavily and rolled her eyes, directing the Thestral to the ground. At the very second she felt a light thud beneath her she dismounted and waltzed to where Erin stood with her hip-cocked haughtily. "Erin, get on." Lexi demanded. "No." Erin retorted, glaring at Hermione. "Yes." Lexi insisted, grasping the girl by her waits and carrying her over to where Ron was still atop his Thestral. With the aide of the red-haired, lanky boy, they adjusted Erin so she was uniformly placed, and ready to ride.

"That wasn't so hard." Lexi called sharply, marching her way towards Amy. "Do you mind if I ride with you?" She asked Amy. The blonde bit her lip hesitantly, instantly locking her gaze with Harry's. The brunette cocked her head to the left and looked at her friend with an all-knowing gaze. Their stare was soon broken, however, by Hermione's shrill cry of, "We haven't all night!" Amy and Harry's eyes rolled simultaneously, forcing a response from both of them. "No." Harry then drug a nervous hand through his black hair, waiting for Lexi to climb on.

* * *

_Please Review! It makes me update faster._- Shaded 


	5. Chapter 4: The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** _If Harry Potter was my idea, I'd be rich. And I'm not._

**Rating: **_G_

_Please Review!_

* * *

It was hard for Amy to not become sick herself as she witnessed Erin fall from the Thestral and on to the ground, where she promptly expelled all the contents of her stomach onto the Forbidden Forest's floor. The blonde's face paled slightly, and she found the urge to crumble to the ground and become sick prominent in the pit of her stomach. But she held back; for, she really did not wish for the others to join her.

Lexi began to say, "C'mon, Erin, we have to get to the castle-" "Before anyone realizes we've been gone." Hermione rudely finished, casting a rather jealousy-tainted glare at Lexi. Erin nodded gruffly and pulled herself to her feet, resting most of her weight upon Lexi's outstretched arm.

Meanwhile, Ron was attempting to remove himself from the Thestral quite dashingly, but he was failing miserably. Harry merely slid off the right side and shoved his hands into his pockets, starting off towards the castle. "What's his problem?" Hermione asked of Amy. The blonde hesitantly glanced at her and said, "Lexi…, Lexi brought up Sirius." The bushy-haired girl nodded and didn't offer another word on the subject.

After Erin had been cleaned up and was ready to start towards the castle, Amy ran ahead in the direction she believed Harry had gone. When she became out of breath, she slowed to a calm walk, her emerald eyes surveying the forest with great precision. Soon, she became overwhelmed within the feeling of being 'lost' and merely forgot to look. And of course, that was when she found him.

"Harry." She stated simply, finding his hunched over form upon a rock. The boy didn't respond; his head was buried in his knees, his black glasses on the ground. Harry's messy black hair shifted and swayed as a light breeze passed them, but he gave no answer. She was a stranger; he already had enough people chastising him and telling him what and what not to do. He didn't need someone who had _read_ about him to join the masses, too.

Ten minutes passed and finally the others caught up with them.The sun was just peaking above the distant mountains. This earned a groan from Hermione, who immediately prompted the group into a full-out sprint. 'We can't be found gone!" She heaved. Silently, Ron and the rest of the group agreed, doing their best to keep up with Harry.

As the castle approached, the small throng of travelers slowly began to notice slight signs of life within the castle. Once or twice they had caught a few faces in windows, and other times they swore they heard others walking towards them. It wasn't until they came to the very edge of the forest, however, that they cared of these signs.

"'You think anyone's seen us?" Harry asked shivering, his chest heaving from lack of oxygen. They had been running for at least five minutes now. "Doubt it." Lexi replied promptly, her breath still stable. It seemed she could go on forever. Amy wryly eyed the girl and caught up to her side, the ever looming Hogwarts edging closer and closer.

Gasps were uttered from Erin, Amy, and Lexi as they entered Hogwarts for the first time. Once they reached the staircases, the 'Golden Trio' found it quite hard to drag them from landing to landing, seeing as the girls were transfixed by the thought of moving staircases. This interest faded quickly, however, for they soon found the portraits, which hung all about, walking from frame to frame, whispering and chatting as animatedly as if they were actual human beings. One portrait of a rather large lady interested Amy in particular. "This is Gryffindor's entry isn't it?" She asked of Hermione, who, with an odd look, nodded. "Now, Harry, Ron, you two go up to bed. If anyone asks where I am, say I'm in the library.." Harry didn't care to listen to Hermione's miniscule speech. Instead, in mid-sentence he had left through the portrait hole. After waving a small good-bye to Lexi, Ron (who, of course, received fierce glares from Hermione) headed in as well.

Once in the common room, Ron jogged to catch up to Harry's side. "What's wrong mate?" He asked cheerfully. "Would everyone just _stop?" _Harry demanded angrily, before continuing through clenched teeth, "Nothing. Is. The. Matter. With. Me. I'm. Fine." Ron dropped back behind his friend, a hurt expression riddled across his face.

As the girls passed various halls and classrooms, Amy began to feel quite at home. Whenever they passed a significant classroom, she would identify it, earning queer looks from Hermione. "How on earth do you know where everything is?" "The books." Lexi replied pompously, her eyes traveling across the walls and over the doors. Everything was so majestic, beautiful.

"We need to get to Dumbledore, and fast." Hermione told the girls, jogging to prompt them into a run. Instantly, Lexi and Amy were at her side, whereas it took a few moments for Erin to catch up. Once they were all assembled together, it seemed like merely seconds before they were standing in front of the gargoyle which led to Dumbledore's office.

"I don't know the password." Hermione shrugged, an exasperated sigh expelling itself from her. She gave a sidelong glance to Lexi and Amy, expecting them to know the answer. When neither offered an answer, she folded her arms angrily and did her best to not pout. That was when Erin decided it best to relieve the girl of her frustration, and step towards the gargoyle. "You see, the password is truly simple. All you have to do is discover the pattern Dumbledore uses, and-" Erin suddenly broke off her speech and whispered something that didn't reach the rest of the group's ears. "There you are." Erin smiled deviously, knowing her knowledge of Dumbledore's passwords would eat Hermione away like poison.

When Amy beat Hermione to the top landing of the staircase, it truly was amazing. The bookworm had nearly rolled over the rest of the girls, so it was a wonder how the pale blonde overcame her. But all in all, it merely added to the element of surprise. As the girls entered, Dumbledore's eyes grew wide with suspicion, curiosity, and gloom. They're panting, he observed. Such meant they were sprinting. Such meant urgency. "Yes, Miss Granger?" He inquired placidly, his large, wise eyes peering over his half-moon glasses. And so the story of the deatheaters was revealed, as well as Voldemort's plan to use Amy against Harry.

"Fate, did you say?" He asked worriedly, jumping to his feet in a matter on milliseconds. The old man's face paled, his crooked, twisted hands wringing at his sides. "It is truly a pleasure, lady." Dumbledore took a deep bow upon such words, his eyes twinkling with curiosity. "The last time I met you, you were two centuries old -still beautiful, I must add- and about ready to be wed…It is ever so exciting to meet you once more." Still dazed by the whole ordeal, Amy didn't quite consume all of the facts he relayed too well. "To be wed?" She asked, her mouth agape. "Yes, Lady….You know, I find it fascinating how Fate..er, you are merely enthralled by the hair color blonde. I've never seen you with a single other wisp of another hair color." A chuckle fell from Amy's lips, her head shaking vigorously. "Professor, I think you have me confused with someone…I'm merely fourteen years old.." Dumbledore nodded, his shiny silver hair grasping the light with a great ferocity. "I know..You have been reincarnated many, many times..In fact, we've had this conversation many times over, in fact." Amy's left eyebrow lifted into a graceful, thin arch as he said this, terribly confused by the enigma that was the old man. He acted as if he had known her for decades- which he should, she supposed, considering they, as he had said, had known each other for centuries. As this fact flew from her mind, she turned to the matter at hand. "Professor, how is this all going to work out? I mean, I'd rather not impose upon Hogwarts.." Fate trailed off suddenly, her rather impish eyes falling to the elaborately decorated floor of the man's office. "Worry of it not, dear. All three of you shall be placed in Gry-" "WAIT!" Lexi suddenly cried, "I want to wear the hat! Don't tell me, please! Oh, please, Professor, can I wear the hat?" Roars of laughter were expelled from Dumbledore, Amy, and Erin. Hermione, however, merely tapped her foot stiffly, and glared at the girls. "I do suppose you could.." Dumbledore exclaimed, his eyes dancing with merriment. "YES!" The brunette cried, instantly dashing over to where the hat was exquisitely placed. With the urgency of an expectant mother, she jammed the hat down below her ears, and waited for it to speak to her. "Hello..?" She asked discerningly, trying to grab the hat's attention. "Uh, Hello." It whispered in her ear. The action, of course, drew a giggle from deep within the tall, lanky girl.

"How are you?"

"I'm great, thanks. You know, I haven't been asked that question in quite a long time, I sincerely thank you for considering me, despite my appearance."

"Oh, any time! Anyways, what house do I belong in?"

"Ummn, let us see…AH, yes! You are easy to place, HUFFLEPUFF!"

"WHAT!" Lexi cried, ripping the hat off her head and then shaking it vigorously. "I was only making a joke, honestly child…WOULD YOU QUIT SHAKING ME?" Immediately, Lexi dropped the hat and stepped away from it. "I don't like liars." She said impishly, upturning her nose. "Well, right then, GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat yelled, causing a rather smug smile to overcome her façade. With the percentage of a dime, she turned about and took her place in the small space between Erin and Amy.

With Lexi's demand fulfilled, Dumbledore returned to finishing his sentence. "Now that we all know Lexi belongs in Gryffindor, you are all to head up to Gryffindor's quarters..In your dormitory (which will only be accessible by you three, Harry, Ron, and Hermione) you will find clothing, supplies, and textbooks for your assigned classes." These words caused Hermione to sway from her anger-driven glare. "But they aren't witches!" "Ah, they are not! They are, indeed, more powerful than even Voldemort himself. They will easily adapt to their classes, which I'm sure they'll find they're quite good at." He smiled conspicuously, and then shooed them from his office.


	6. Chapter 5: And That's How The Irish Do I...

**Disclaimer:** _If I owned Harry Potter, I'd live in an estate on the coasts of California, but I don't. So. yeah._

**Rating:**_ PG_

_PLEASE Review!_

* * *

Hermione's shrill voice invaded Amy's mind as lazy rays of sunlight spilled across her eyes and body. "Come on, now, up!" She heard the girl demand, a sweetness dripping like poison from her words. Amy blinked unsteadily and raised herself onto her elbows. It took many moments for her to register where she was, how she got there, and /why/ she was there. The never-ending chorus of Hermione's demands added to her confusion..She couldn't quite place everything in order with her sharp, crisp voice pounding into her ears.

Suddenly, Amy discovered the reason for Hermione's cries. Lexi was sprawled on a rather august bed that was decorated with gold and red sheets, in honor of Gryffindor's colors. Curtains that wrapped around the whole of the four-poster bed were drawn back with golden rope, that was so intricately braided Amy thought it might have been spiders who had done the deed. Resting her head on her hand, she sat up and glanced around the room, delighted to find this fanciful place she had always dreamed of was real. Crawling forwards, she discovered a large, wooden, maple trunk at the foot of her bed. Amy swiftly glided off the bed and onto the floor, where she unlatched the trunk's four locks, and revealed its contents. Inside she found three old, yet still regal books with their titles carved in gold. They were all bound in leather, (a rather peculiar leather, Amy mentally noted), and all presented Hogwart's crest as a proud emblem. Quite curious indeed, Amy unlatched one of the books, only to find pages upon pages of blank paper. Then she smiled. Written on the back of the front cover was her name, all cursive and gold. Amy then re-latched the diary and placed all three at her side. She secretly guessed Dumbledore knew of her fascination for writing.

What she found next forced a gasp from her. All perfectly folded and fitted were four different pairs of black dress robes, a pleated school skirt, Gryffindor-inspired ties, and matching shoes. A smile grabbed the corners of her lips as she felt the clothes between her hands, stroking them as if they were precious gems. Sighing, she rested them beside her and then began her search yet again. Her smile remained as if a steadfast knight, for in the next instance she had discovered a Transfiguration book. Mentally, she thanked Dumbledore, and rested the book in her lap. She was puzzled to find that accompanied by that book, was a Divination one to match. Why on earth would he want her to study the untrustworthy art of Divination…?

Suddenly, a shriek pierced the mental silence Amy had hidden herself within. Hermione had obviously forgotten her calm tones and was now screeching at Lexi, "Get up you prat! Get up now, I say! We're going to be late for classes you git, and I'm in charge of you, so I'm not about to let that happen!" She began to huff quite considerably, her curls all askew. "Jeez, I'm coming, don't have a /cow," Lexi snappily retorted, removing herself from her bed almost immediately. "Right then," said Hermione, who was now adjusting her robes. "I'll be in the common room waiting for you. Please hurry." Amy swore she saw an apologetic façade overcome Hermione in that instance. She didn't understand why, however, for she, too, understood Lexi could be a snot.

* * *

As Amy descended the steps, her arm linked with Lexi's, Erin's absence suddenly sprang upon her. "Where do you think Erin is?" She asked quietly, glancing back at their dorm's door. "I don't know…Did you see her this morning?" Lexi replied, her eyebrows drooping. Amy looked at her puzzled, but Lexi quickly informed her. "Do you hear that?" In the distance, a rather fast Celtic tune was playing, which frequent stomps on the floor and rhythmic clapping accompanied. "What in the-?" Lexi began, before poking her head around the last curl in the staircase. Laughter suddenly rang from the girl, and she broke free from her and Amy's 'linkage' and raced down the remaining steps.

Curious, Amy quickened her pace slightly, and then began smiling ear to ear. True to her Irish heritage, Erin was atop a rather fine oak table in the middle of the common room performing a rather complicated Irish 'jig.' And her audience seemed to be the accumulation of nearly all in the Gryffindor house- and her competitor, was none other than Seamus Finnigan.

The tune sped up, and Erin hopped down from the table, her eyes throwing a dare to Seamus. The boy grinned wildly and climbed onto the table, beginning to dance just as his feet hit the table. The tune sped faster and faster. Soon, Erin accompanied the boy while dancing, using as little of space to dance as possible. Amy watched, awe-struck as both of their feet flew naturally, faster and faster, no sweat shown on their brow. It seemed easy for them. Amy wondered how on earth Erin moved so quickly. The blonde was sure she'd never be able to accomplish such a feat; for, she knew she wasn't exactly..'graceful.' With an air of pleasure she swept closer to them, and began to clap alongside Ron Weasley, whom Amy noticed was undoubtedly shuffling closer and closer to Lexi with each beat that was thrown at their ears.

* * *

Later that day, Amy sat in the Great Hall, her sides occupied by Erin and Lexi. Lunch was just about to begin, and her mouth was watering with hunger. She hadn't seen Harry except for a brief moment in which he was exiting the portrait hole. She supposed he just needed time alone, although she wished to know more..He was a person who knew so much. And being in such a condemned world, she knew so little. She yearned to learn more of things such as bravery, and this world of magic and wonder. She was slightly startled to see him sit right across from her at the table, accompanied by Ron. It was strange, she noticed Hermione wasn't with them.

"Hi, Harry," Amy offered, her green eyes hopeful. "Hello," He muttered, his eyes flashing to her for a moment. "So, are you going to attend any classes?" Ron asked Lexi, his cheeks tinging pink. "Yes, I am, in fact. Divination and Care of Magical Creatures," She replied. "I've got Transfiguration and Divination," Amy said lightly. She suddenly felt Harry's eyes upon her, so she turned to look at him. "I've got Transfiguration after lunch," Harry stated, "I'll show you where it is." "Alright," Amy smiled weakly, before turning to Erin. "What classes are you taking?" Erin's nose suddenly scrunched and she spat out the word, "Potions." Harry and Ron both cringed at the thought and shook their heads. "My sympathies, mate," Ron said, his head shaking in shame. "Snape's a real bugger, and if you aren't careful he'll poke your eye out with his nose." His fingers made a motion that suggested this action. Lexi, Erin, Harry, and Amy burst into laughter, without noticing that a feast had suddenly appeared before them.

* * *

Amy could have sworn frost was beginning to ice the castle as she silently walked alongside Harry. "So," Amy muttered, "How're you holding up?" Harry groaned just ever so slightly, grinding his teeth together. The girl looked at him apologetically and then hung her head. "I'm doing alright," Harry suddenly said, his tones as warm as he could manage. "Oh, well I'm glad, I really am." She shifted uncomfortably as she said this, noting the awkward tension in the room. She dared to glance over at him, but she suddenly saw him moving away. Or- no, she was moving. Falling, more like it. Darkness began to swim within her eyesight, an image not of the castle replacing the darkness. She felt herself teeter backwards, her head slamming against something made of stone. In the distance she heard her name, but she didn't recognize the voice.

A darkly lit room suddenly swam into perspective, though she couldn't name the place. A shabby looking man stood in the corner of the room, shadowed by the walls. The fireplace was barely burning, so she couldn't make out any of his features. She heard him began to mutter to himself, but could only catch phrases. _"..In the end, it will be for the best…Harry will come for me, his needs will overcome him and he will revive me, he will.." _Amy tried to cry out to the man, but found she could not. She suddenly felt her throat constricting, dear oxygen unable to pass to her lungs. Blood seeped in the corners of her mouth, and she suddenly saw the man no more.


	7. Chapter 6: The Angsty and the Hopeless

**Disclaimer: **_I am not Jo. I make no money. Dx_

**Rating: **_G_

**_REVIEW! Please? _**

* * *

Several people stood in the infirmary, hovering around just one single bed. The loud ruffle of firm, staunch sheets filled the air. The persons whom lingered responded to such noises by promptly leaning forwards, as if to have a closer look at the occupant of the bed. A low moan then separated the air, causing them all to drop back. 

At the sound of this, a pleasantly plump woman scuttled into the crowd, loudly shooing the rest of the people away.

"Honestly, do you expect the girl to be able to breathe with all of you hovering like that?" Madame Pomphrey said shrilly, her keen eyes washing over all of the onlookers. A rather tall, silver-haired man simply smiled an stepped backwards politely. The man then tapped a messy black-haired boy on the shoulder, and directed him away from the group.

"Are you positive she said nothing?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes trusting but wary. The boy shook his head and began to walk away. Professor Dumbledore reached out a gentle hand and stopped the boy. "Harry. you can tell me anything," He said honestly. Harry Potter turned his head and met the old man's gaze, coals burning in the back of his gaze.

"Funny. You can't seem to tell me much," Harry replied hotly, shaking the man's hand from his shoulder and returning to the crowd. Dumbledore sighed sadly and shook his head, his nimble fingers stroking his silver beard.

* * *

Faces, many faces, intermixed as Amy's eyesight slowly began to focus. A beacon of red hair slowly became recognizable as Ron's, just as Hermione's bush revealed the clever girl to her. To her right, she noticed that Professor Dumbledore, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, and Erin were all standing clustered together, peering down upon her. All of them but Harry were smiling. The boy's gaze was off elsewhere, a small fire burning in his eyes. Amy lightly shook her head and propped herself up. Well, attempted to. 

"Well, hi!" Lexi exclaimed brightly, just two inches away from Amy's face. Amy immediately collapsed back onto the bed, her eyes fixated in a most awkward look of surprise. Madame Pomphrey then took the liberty of stomping forwards and attempted to remove Lexi. But the girl refused to go. Instead, she sat herself on the left edge of Amy's bed and gripped the head railing with both her hands. Meanwhile, she gnashed her teeth at the nurse, as if daring her to try and make her move again. Amy then shook her head and re-propped herself up. Then, the memories came flooding back to her.

"Dumbledore! I-" She began to explain. Unfortunately, Ron cut in.

"What the hell happened to you, mate?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed with confusion. Amy whipped her head in his direction (at the foot of her bed) and glared at him rudely.

"I was saying-"

"Ron, why is it you always seem to interrupt people, hmm? Can you not keep your trap shut for five seconds, mayhap? Is it impossible for you to at least try and hear out the person who is speaking?" Hermione fumed, her eyes locked on the red-haired boys in anger. Ron took a step back and then shuffled forwards, pointing at Hermione.

"You bloody hypocrite! The girl was trying to speak and you cut her off! So don't you dare tell me to-"

"OUT!" Madame Pomphrey roared, escorting the pair by the ears out of the infirmary. The door slammed shut behind them, echoing fiercely behind her. "Now, dear, do explain to Professor Dumbledore what happened," The woman said kindly smiling as if she were a saint. Amy cocked her left eyebrow and studied the woman for a few seconds. And then, she relayed her story.

"Professor," Harry began after Amy had finished, his eyes on Dumbledore, "She was whispering incoherent things when she blacked out." A grave, defeated look swept through the boy's emerald green gaze. Dumbledore simply nodded and turned away from Harry.

"I see," Professor Dumbledore said firmly, before pacing back towards Amy. "You will need to be watched profusely. You have already sustained injuries from your…gift…or curse, as it is turning out to be. Miss Amy, you will need to be with a person, or many people at all times," He paused, and glanced around the room. "Mr. Potter, Erin, Lexi: The moment she leaves the infirmary, you are responsible for her. If she falls under another 'vision', I expect one of you to be running up to my office immediately. You already know my office's password thanks to Erin," At last, he finished, and slowly walked out of the hospital wing. The moment he left, Madame Pomphrey ordered the rest of the group to leave.

* * *

On Sunday, Amy was released from the infirmary. She was happily greeted by Erin and Lexi, but Harry was no where to be found. 

"We can't find Harry anywhere," Erin said slowly, as if reading Amy's mind.

"Ron and…Hermione haven't seen him all day either," Lexi countered, her tones acting as if poisoned by saying Hermione's name. Mentally, Amy noticed this, but shook it from her mind. They had large issues to deal with right now than Lexi's developing crush on Ron.

"Well, I don't really want any other hawks flanking my side at the moment," Amy said boredly, casting an odd glance to both of her friends. Lexi rolled her eyes and then released her thick, curly brown hair from a scrunchy. Amy and Erin ducked out of the way jokingly, looking rather alarmed.

"I'm going to buy you a warning signal for your hair," Erin said nonchalant. The brunette glared at her and pretended to smack her, which Erin mocked by acting hurt. The trio of girls then fell into fits of laughter.

"Come on, I want to see the grounds," Amy said decisively, before trotting off down a staircase. Once on the platform she motioned for her friends to follow. Erin and Lexi glanced at each other and then giddily walked after the blonde.

* * *

Before stopping by the lake, Erin insisted they check for Harry in the Gryffindor Common Room. Lexi aggressively supported this idea. A glance between Amy and Erin relayed that they understood exactly why Lexi honestly wanted to go. Amy remained silent about it, but Erin decided to act on the idea. 

"So, Ron, huh?" The dirty blonde asked Lexi, nudging her in the ribs. Lexi looked shocked and began to explain but Erin waved her attempts away. "I approve, don't worry," Erin said honestly, glancing over at Amy.

"I concur!" Amy declared before adding, "Though Hermione may not." Her playful tones earned her a smack in the head from Lexi, who then laughed and nodded.

Once they reached the infamous portrait of the Fat Lady, they were surprised to find Harry walking out, muttering curses beneath his breath. But such was not what the trio was surprised about. In various places, Harry had dyed chunks of his hair green- the colors of Slytherin. The boy noticed them staring and snarled at them just slightly.

"What?" He asked mock sarcastically.

"Nothing," Amy responded sternly, before walking past the boy and her friends, heading down the stairs and eventually towards the lake. Lexi shrugged and followed, Erin in tow. Harry gaped after Amy, surprised she had stood up to him. He then slowly followed after her.

* * *

"I'm only here because I have to be," Harry said icily, chucking a large rock at the lake. 

"We know," Erin, Amy, and Lexi said in unison.

"'Dunno why I even listen to the old fool," He added.

"We know," The girls chimed boredly.

"I'm leaving," The black-haired boy announced as he began marching off into the Forbidden Forest.

"'Riddance," Erin cracked, rolling her eyes. "Amy, he's worse than you." Amy looked offended and shot back, "What's that supposed to mean?" Erin merely rolled her eyes again as Lexi chuckled.

"I'm going after him," Amy said suddenly, dusting her robes off as she rose. The blonde quickly broke into a run and bounded after the boy, quickly catching up with his slow-steady stride.

"Go away," Her remarked. Amy ignored his comment and followed at his side leisurely.

"I've always wanted to go into the forest," She said off-handedly. Harry cast her a sideways glance.

"Why? All that's in there is eminent death. Werewolves and giant spiders," He spat.

"I don't mind the werewolves. Besides, I have faith in you," Amy responded lightly.

"You shouldn't. I'm not "The-Boy-Who-Lived" anymore, alright? I don't want to be."

"I know you're not. You're "The-Boy-Who's-Dying."

Harry stumbled slightly as he heard this, and watched as the girl bravely advanced into the forest. He then contemplated turning around, leaving her there. But a voice, that strangely resembled Hermione's, was not about to allow him to abandon her.

Scream.

Amy had screamed. She was in the forest. Alone.

Harry darted forwards quickly urging his pace into a run. The boy passed through branches and a small thicket, his mind set on one destination. He hoped she'd start calling out to him, give him some sign as to where she-

Scream.

Amy screamed again.

He darted out from the thicket and into a clearing, where he found Amy, her hair still neatly wrapped up in a rubber-band; her clothes were unrumpled. She was fine.

"What the hell do you think you-" He began to yell, before he noticed a girl, whose dark blonde hair was matted with sticks and leaves, her eyes glazed over with a black tint, standing three feet in front of Amy. He jogged up to her side and quickly asked, "Who's she?"

"Sheridan," Amy answered.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, had to leave ya' with a cliffhanger ;D**

**Also! All chapters are going to be revised/bettered. So! yeah.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing_

**Rating: **_PG_

* * *

"Famous Harry Potter, hero to all small children, adults, everyone! Everyone, but me," Sheridan spat, advancing upon Amy and Harry. Instinctively, Harry drew his wand and trained it upon the girl. "Do you really think that thing is going to save you from harm? After what you've done?" The girl said scathingly, her teeth gritted.

"I've done nothing!" Harry retorted, holding his wand steady. Was she out of her mind! Harry took a glance to his side and watched as Amy stood awestruck, her mouth agape.

"You left me to die."

Harry tilted his head to the right and took a small step backwards. He'd only seen the girl once, down at the Track course, where he had found Amy, Fate. After they'd fought off the death-eaters, he recalled speaking to her briefly, but that was it. He hadn't seen her since. When had he left her to die? Sheridan waved her hand, as if to shoo away Harry's confusion. Then, several mirror-like images of the girl appeared, encircling him and Amy. This retrieved Amy from her trance and plunged her back into reality- or, rather, to her, fantasy.

"Sheridan, we didn't notice you disappeared," Amy said calmly, staring evenly back into the original Sheridan's eyes. "Stop this." The girl opposite of the pair laughed harshly and then struck. Sheridan slowly snaked her hands around Harry's neck, subtly squeezing tighter, harder. Harry tried to pry her fingers away, tried to shove her off. Amy then shoved the girl away and off of him, her blonde hair slowly slipping out of its ponytail. Sheridan fell on the dirt-ridden ground, offense written across her face. Her mirror images then swept in around Amy, hiding the original. The copies spun around Amy, confusing her. To her right, Amy caught a glimpse of red light ricocheting of a tree trunk. She spun around, and charged through the wall of copies. However, she did not come into contact with them or anything at all for that matter. Nothing. Slowly, she spiraled downwards in a tunnel of light, before landing with a light thud upon a patch of soft grass.

Amy quickly got to her feet, her gaze flying in every direction. Where was she?

"Harry!" The girl yelled frantically, over and over again. Finally, her chords became hoarse, and she could say no more. Then, in the distance, a young boy with tousled black hair appeared, striding in her direction. Amy immediately ran up to him and shook him madly. "Where are we? Where is she?"

"Who on earth are you speaking of?" Harry asked, tilting his head as he smiled brightly.

"Sheridan! She had us…She began choking you she-"

"No, no, silly. Sheridan helped us, saved us. She took us to our Master; she helped."

"NO!"

"Yes."

Amy trembled as she stood there, confusion drowning her logical thoughts. Harry grasped her forearm and began leading her to where she had come from.

"Come, I'll take you to our Master. Yes, you'll see. Voldemort," The boy said serenely, tugging gently at Amy's arm. The girl watched him analytically and tugged back, refusing to step any further. Harry's grip tightened, his smile foreign to her eyes.

"You're not Harry," Amy said angrily, releasing herself from his grip. Harry instantaneously grabbed onto her again, much more forcefully this time.

"Come along. We need to see Master," He said sweetly, as if sugar were glazing his bitter words. Amy glared at him hotly, a strange fire lighting in her eyes-

"LET HER GO!" Harry shouted as he tackled Sheridan, releasing Amy from the girl's grip. The blonde tumbled to the ground, her head cracking against the earth. Large, hazel eyes popped open in surprise, confusion. The girl scrambled to her feet and watched as Harry attempted to restrain Sheridan. Amy glanced everywhere, begging for some sort of makeshift weapon- a stick, a revolver, a- Wand. In all the commotion Harry had dropped his wand. The girl quickly grasped it and yelled quite triumphantly, "STUPEFY!" All was still. No jet of red light came shooting from the tip and Sheridan was not unconscious.

"STUPEFY! STU-PE-FY!" Amy shrieked. Once again, nothing happened. Anger coursed in Amy's veins, boiling her blood beyond that of humanly measures. She screamed; poison, anger, pain, confusion, and madness engulfed her. The struggle between Harry and Sheridan then halted. Harry's eyes were as large as saucers; he was staring at Amy's feet in disbelief. There, pouring from beneath her was a black, soft liquid. It bubbled and simmered as it spilled from beneath Amy's feet, sliding slowly across the terrain, and around Sheridan. The darkness then began to pour over the pinned girl, encasing first her legs, then her lower torso. Harry gasped in shock and stumbled backwards, putting as much space between him and the liquid as possible.

The darkness slowly crept over Sheridan's body, slithering about her every limb and contour, painting her as if a canvas. Sheridan didn't struggle, however; she had slipped into a rigid state of shock. Amy glanced down and fell back, her mouth forming a sharp 'O.' Harry wildly exchanged glances with Amy.

"Call it off!" Harry commanded.

"I can't! I don't know- I don't think…She attacked me!" Amy stuttered, her pride dripping from her last words. Harry's glare intensified. "I seriously don't know how," Amy muttered quietly, defensively. The boy shook his head vigorously. The oil-like darkness soon consumed Sheridan whole. Then, to worsen the matter, the darkness sank into the earth. Where Sheridan had been lying, covered in darkness was now merely a shadow of her form. Amy's eyes grew wide and she threw herself protectively backwards, scooting rapidly into the base of a tree.

"I didn't- I didn't mean to…" She said defensively, honesty filling her tones. Harry watched her attentively and then nodded. He then rose to his feet and offered her his hand.

"We have to tell Dumbledore," He said, realizing in surprise that he sounded like Hermione. Amy shook her head violently but took his hand. He helped her up and then released her hand. "Come on."

"I'm a murderer," Amy whispered faintly as she wobbled to the right, sprawling against a tree trunk. She grasped it for support and her legs gave out. Harry walked slowly to her side and sat.

"So am I," He replied softly.

* * *

"Haven't seen Harry, have you?" Ron's asked Lexi and Erin, who promptly answered him with a sigh and a nod.

"Good luck talking to him," Lexi said, "He's gone into his 'Rebellious/Misunderstood' stage."

"Dyed his hair green," Erin added absentmindedly. Ron's eyes grew in surprise.

"Merlin! Are you serious?" He queried, watching them with curious eyes.

"Yes," Lexi replied. Ron nodded and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Wonder what's gotten into him…Not that I'm too surprised about his hair. He's been somewhat of a git as of late. Ever since Sirius croaked…" The red-head rambled, his eyes distant. He then picked up a stone and skipped it across the lake. "Where'd you last see him?" Lexi walked to Ron's side and slowly turned his head in the direction of the forest. "Oh," Ron said simply. "Well, I suppose I'd better go after him. The prat's probably going to run into Voldemort or something," The boy said with a sigh, trudging away quickly towards the forest.

"I'm going with him," Lexi announced, dusting her pants off and racing towards him.

"Why, no! I do not wish to go off into a forest filled with angsty teenage boys," Erin said loudly to no one at all.

* * *

Rain poured down relentlessly, slipping between the limbs of the pine tree and dripping off the needles. Amy was soaked to the bone; the green dye in Harry's hair was slowly washing out. Yet, neither of them moved. They simply exchanged glances every few moments, words impossible to reach. Their silence held them tightly; neither of them could think of anything fitting to say. Amy shivered, her teeth chattering audibly.

"Do you still have faith?" Harry questioned, his tone hollow. Drips of green streaked his face.

"Yes," Amy replied, her blonde hair clinging to her wet face.

"In me?"

"Yes."

"In yourself?"

"I haven't decided."

"Oh," Harry said, his dark eyes meeting the girl's for a fleeting second.

"I have now," She replied, looking up into the tree branches. As if on cue, a rain drops fell onto her eyelashes. A small laugh escaped her lips. "Because life is too beautiful to not believe in."

"Then you know nothing," Harry retorted harshly, "Life is ugly."

"Is it?" Amy rose from where she had been sitting and walked past Harry, out into the open rain. There, she tilted her head back and smiled solemnly. "It is not life that is ugly; it's the evil in minds and the cold in hearts. That is ugly."

"You sound like Professor Trelawney. I'm sure you've read my evil thoughts about her," Harry spat, pushing past Amy and walking hurriedly out of the forest. "You tell Dumbledore." He called icily.

* * *

"Amy!" Lexi shrieked, bounding over to her and then smacking her upside the head. "Where have you been?" She demanded, before peering over Amy's shoulder. "Where's Harry?"

"Sulking," She replied, rubbing the place where Lexi had hit her with her hand. "That hurt you know."

"Again?" Lexi sighed pitifully and then said calmly, "You'll get over it, and so will he." Amy peered at Lexi oddly, unable to speak. Her friend rolled her eyes and draped an arm over her shoulders. "I'm not stupid."

"But-"

"No Buts."

"Fine."

"Come on, Ron's waiting," Lexi urged her friend towards the edge of the forest.

* * *

"You look like death, mate," Ron commented . Amy whipped her wet hair in his direction as a reply.

"Lexi, I have to go speak with Dumbledore," Amy then whispered sorrowfully.

"Well, let's go, then," Ron said, glancing over to Lexi for a reply.

"No, I'm going alone," Amy said quickly; she shrugged off Lexi's arm and hurried towards the castle.

"What's gotten into her?" Ron queried, giving a sideways glance towards Lexi. She shrugged. She never really knew what was going on in that girl's mind. Usually it was filled with intricate conspiracy theories and rants about how 'chat-speak' was "…vandalism of the English language!" which, she didn't quite care for. But right now, she was clueless. Lexi shivered, the cold setting into her bones. Ron removed his winter cap and offered it to Lexi. She gladly accepted it and pulled it down over her wild mane of brown hair. It fell past her eyebrows.

"I just reckon Harry's spreading a parasite of some sort." He laughed. His ears then turned bright red; for, Lexi had clung to his arm and was now leaning against him. Ron blushed fiercely, putting his own flame-colored hair to shame. "That cap fits you well," He said softly, hesitantly.

* * *

_Review, please?_


End file.
